fireemblemrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Udonna
Class Info Tier 0 - Journeywoman She was nine when she first got her hands on a weapon - her older brothers' hatchet. In the early morning hours, before the sun was up, she'd go out and chop wood. When her parents found out, they scolded her severly, but she still worked at it, because she loved to use the axe. Tier 1 - Pirate She later joined a pirate crew, and upgraded to a full-rank pirate. She's loving the life on the high-seas, and takes pride in being the only female pirate in her crew. She's gained respect from her fellow crew members, and her captain as well. Tier 2 - Berserker She's still working to get to this class, but when she does get to it, she'll be faster, and more accurate. Her strength won't change to much when she gets to this class, though it was already quite large in the previous class. She can swim faster and finds it easier to fight while in the water. Tier 3 - Battlerager A fearless pirate on the outside, and a great woman of strength on the inside, her axe is her best weapon, and her name will intemidate most anyone who has ever heard of her. She'll be a great captain when she finally gets the chance.﻿ ﻿ Appearance She has short yellow hair and she wears a thin piece of cloth, almost like string, wrapped once around her head to keep her hair down at out of her eyes, for it's to short for a pony-tail, and she doesn't want pigtails. Her eyes are brown, which is quite unusual for a blonde person, but she doesn't care. She wears a sailor uniform, but a knee-length skirt in the sailor white and blue. Wears gauze wrapped around her palms up to her elbows, and just above her left knee. She's rather muscular for a woman, but she's not the absolute strongest there is yet.﻿ ﻿ Personality An out-going energetic woman with no interest of conforming to the normal female roles. She cares not for the future, and dwells on the past very little, only paying attention to the present. This often gets her into trouble, as she does not stop to think about how her actions will effect others or herself. She likes to take risks and be in adventures, for they make her feel alive.﻿ ﻿ History Her father was a sailor, and she wished to be just like him. Like most other girls where she lived, she was arranged to wed a young man long before she was even of age, and before she even met him. She learned of it by over-hearing her mother and father talking about it. At this time, she was close to being of the age to wed, so rather than stick around and let them force her to marry some guy, she took her axe and managed to get hired by the captain of a pirate ship.﻿ ﻿ RP History Supports Keiko © Windwarrior234 Romeo © HeartOfPinkSol﻿ ﻿ Copyright OC belongs to: Amanda2324 - Historian I of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)﻿